


He Fuxkung Did It

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Celebratory Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Smut, blowjob, lmfao phil won fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: phil wins his first game of fortnite and they decide to celebrate





	He Fuxkung Did It

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it!!! i was inspired and couldn't resist ;)

Phil’s tense. 

But Dan is too, so it’s okay. 

The room is silent aside from the noise coming from the TV. Phil’s gripping the controller so tight his knuckles are turning white. Dan can feel the prickles of sweat on his forehead as his eyes hyper-fixate on the screen. Phil’s mashing the buttons and Dan’s hyperventilating because Phil is so close, _so close_ , to winning if he could just kill this one guy—

The opposing character disappears from the screen and his items in his inventory are left behind.

Phil won. 

Dan screams and doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he resorts to placing them on either side of his boyfriend’s shoulders, shaking vigorously and yelling how proud he is. Phil’s equally as shocked and happy, his face lifted and his mouth wide as he tries to process what happened. 

“You’re amazing!!” Dan exclaims, pressing a hard kiss to Phil’s lips. Phil inhales in surprise, but when Dan pulls away he laughs hard. 

“And _that’s_ why they call me AmazingPhil,” Phil replies, tongue sticking out as he continues to giggle. Dan shoves him lightly and then their attention turns to the TV screen again.

“I have to take a picture of this,” Dan says, already standing up and pulling out his phone. He’s still shaking when he takes the picture and tweets it, resulting in a couple unintentional-intentional typos. He’s full of energy now, high on pride that his boyfriend finally won his game. He can see Phil practically bouncing on his feet, a seemingly permanent grin on his face.

Dan can’t help but close the distance between them, smashing their lips together and wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist to pull him even closer. Phil responds with equal energy, arms snaking its way around Dan’s neck. They’re pressed flush together as their lips connect and reconnect. Dan’s tongue runs along Phil’s bottom lip before sucking on it lightly, letting it go kiss along Phil’s jawline. He kisses along Phil’s neck, his hands and lips constantly moving as Phil starts to squirm and become impatient. 

Phil can’t take it much longer and grabs Dan’s wrists, guiding him to the couch. Phil falls to the couch first and Dan follows, straddling Phil before cupping his cheeks and continuing to kiss him. Dan can feel Phil’s half hard cock under his jeans and shifts his hips just slightly to grind against him. Phil lets out a soft groan and his hands make its way to Dan’s ass, squeezing gently and rolling his hips up. Dan gasps as they move against each other, their eyes locking as their lengths harden even more. 

Not wanting to wait anymore, Dan slides from Phil’s lap and settles in between his legs. Phil’s looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. He looks so fucking gorgeous like this. His hair styled up in a now messy half quiff with his glasses sliding down his nose bridge and eyes dilated and hungry for Dan. Dan absolutely loves it. 

He gets to work unbuttoning Phil’s jeans and sliding them down along with his boxers. He licks his lips as Phil’s cock springs up, dusty pink and precum leaking at the head. Dan can’t help but moan as Phil’s cock gives a weak twitch. Dan wraps his hand around Phil’s cock, stroking his hand to work Phil up even more. Phil’s thighs tense as he tries to keep his hips still, but abandons that attempt when Dan’s hand speeds up. 

“Mouth, please,” Phil begs as Dan’s hand twists upwards, palm running over the sensitive head of his cock. Dan makes an affirmative noise and licks a stripe from the base to the tip. He makes his way back to the bottom and takes one of Phil’s balls into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along the sensitive skin. 

Phil’s back arches against the couch and he threads his fingers into Dan’s hair, tugging him upward so Dan can wrap his mouth around his cock. Dan takes the hint and makes his way back to the top, but not before licking the precum from Phil’s slit. Phil groans and tugs Dan’s hair again a little harder, and then Dan’s around Phil’s cock, sinking down, down, down until he’s at the base.

“Fuck, Dan, so good,” Phil grits out. Dan pulls back up so that Phil’s not all the way down his throat and starts bobbing his head. He focuses on sucking and keeping his lips tight as he moves his head, and he uses his free hand to stroke the rest of Phil’s cock. Swears and Dan’s name tumble from Phil’s lips, and soon he’s shouting his warning. 

He spills down Dan’s throat, his hips fucking up into Dan’s hand and mouth in attempt to keep his orgasm going. Dan swallows what he can and pulls off when Phil’s hips slow down. He climbs back into Phil’s lap and connects their lips once more. Phil grimaces at the taste of himself, making Dan laugh and respond by licking his lips exaggeratedly. 

“You’re so weird,” Phil giggles, nuzzling his head into Dan’s neck.

“So are you. But I’m still proud of you,” Dan responds.

Phil beams, his whole face lighting up again when he remembered exactly why they were celebrating with a blowjob in the first place. 

“Thank you,” Phil says, his right hand making it way to Dan’s still hard cock. He squeezes and Dan lets out a groan. “Now, do you want me to return the favour?” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at analester.tumblr.com :)


End file.
